


Out The Window

by CalmedByTheStorm



Series: Every City Has A Story [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belfast, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmedByTheStorm/pseuds/CalmedByTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December, 2004- Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are sent to Belfast, Northern Ireland. </p>
<p>Things don't go as planned. </p>
<p>But do they ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm currently studying abroad this semester in London, and while traveling I plan on writing a three chapter story on our favorite assassins on a mission there. 
> 
> Yes. Budapest is on the list. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December, 2004**

"The I.R.A. Just doesn't know when to stop do they?" Clint Barton was over that green country. Completely head over heels over it.

Coulson laughed and handed him the case file. "Look, should be easy, we just need this guy to settle down. He's been kidnapping unionists in Belfast, torturing them and then sending the bodies back to their families. He's ready to go full-blown terrorist and the citizens of Ireland may not be entirely happy with Ulster being part of the U.K. But we finally got the troubles under control, we can't have one guy ruin everything by blowing up City Hall."

"Aren't the police handling this? Or MI-6? Why is the U.S. getting involved?"

"MI-6 requested our help. Specifically they requested you and the Black Widow."

“Now that other intelligence organizations are requesting us, does that mean I get a pay raise? Because I’ve been looking at this red convertible and a pay raise would help.”

“You get paid enough as it is.”

“Yeah, yeah fine, I don’t really need a car anyways.”

"Look. Before we kill him. MI-6 wants to know what he knows, who else knows it, and what happens next."

"So, Tash goes in. Seduces the guy, makes him spill his dirty little secrets, and then arrows to the heart?"

"Read my mind, I'll be in your ear the whole time. You'll be home by the end of the weekend."

"Why do I feel like this is too good to be true?"

"Because you and Romanoff have a fantastic ability to throw my well planned tactically analyzed plan out the window, ten minutes after starting."

"Usually after five, but yeah that does tend to happen." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look this guy is certifiable. I triple checked that MI-6 wasn't just having us kill someone who was against them."

"Deal, 2030 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I trust you can fill in Romanoff, she's currently terrorizing the new recruits downstairs."

"Cheers, mate," said Clint throwing on his best Irish accent and headed to the training room.

* * *

He stuck his head into the room and saw her with her legs wrapped around a first year recruit in her famous thigh grip.

"Romanoff! Leave that kid alone."

"Barton," she whined. "He wouldn't try his hardest to spar with me. Something about chivalry."

"Free him, Tash." He gave her a look and she hitched her legs around and landed on the ground gracefully while the poor kid grasped at what was left of his dignity and stood up.

"Look," he said addressing the recruits. "Every agent has their own strengths and weaknesses. You can let your fear of fighting someone of the opposite sex, keep you fighting in the first place."

"Sir, I wasn't afraid of fighting her, I was just being respectful."

"Respect is going to get you nowhere here." Clint saw he was getting nowhere with this punk, and motioned for Natasha to attack him.

She ran full steam and him and attempted to get in the same position she had the first year in earlier. He dodged and wrapped his arms around her waist flipping her over and landing a solid punch to her gut. She missed the second punch and lunged towards his face. He dropped to the floor and swung his leg around knocked her off balance. She fell but brought him with her, grabbing the upper hand and pinning his neck to the ground with her elbow. She slid the knife out of her holster and he held his hands up.

"Yield." He held his hands up. "We're tied again."

She stood up and extended a hand to help him up. "Chivalry is dead," she said to her class. "Get comfortable fighting people of all shapes, sizes, and genders. Find your strengths, don't exploit your weaknesses."

"Get out of here. Enjoy the afternoon off," Clint said and they all scattered.

"You let me win."

"Nah, got distracted."

"Why?"

"Got a mission."

"Anywhere fun?"

"Is Belfast fun?"

"Not entirely."

"Then no. Nowhere fun." He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. She'd never admit it. But her shoulder was still sore from her last mission, and he liked being there for her, without making her look weak in the process.


End file.
